New Town, New Life
by StarGirl06
Summary: Hayley moves from her apartment in the loud city to the quiet Oak Tree Town in the country,. She settles down pretty quickly and is rather outgoing with the other town folk but a certain someone tends to play with her confidence. Read on to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, I'm StarGirl06 and have been playing Story of Seasons and wanted to write a story for my character. She has my real name but I've changed it to Hayley for this story. I hope you like it.**

 **I appreciate any type of criticism, be it positive or negative. I will take your opinions/advice and apply them to further chapters.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own this game in anyway, especially the segments of game play I've used in some chapters. However, Hayley and any other differences in plot are mine.**

 _New Town, New Life_

 **1st Week - Spring**

From the apartment window Hayley watched the crowds of people darting around to their jobs or other daily activities. Hayley used to be one of them.

Today the clock on the wall ticked louder as she waited for the taxi to arrive.

"Oak Tree Town, Please."

Hayley slid into the seat as the small instruction caused a flutter in her stomach. She'd had enough of the busy city life. She needed some peace so decided to take up the offer to be a farmer in a small country town.

"Here you go Miss, you've just got to go through the town depot there and up some steps," the driver motioned behind Hayley.

"Thank you," Hayley replied, turned around to take in her new home. She breathed in the warm fresh air and began to make her way to the town's Guild.

A lady in a elegent blue and white dress greeted her with a smile.

"Oh, you must be Miss Hayley," she chirped on her way round the counter. "It's lovely to meet you."

"And you," Hayley politely replied.

The lady smiled. "I'm Veronica. Your application really stood out from the others. Quite impressive to say the least. I reckon you'd fit right in."

Hayley had grown up with farmers blood. Her grandparents owned a farm which had been handed down to her parents. She wasn't totally new to the lifestyle which made this choice so much easier.

"Yes," Veronica snapped Hayley out of her mind. "Madam Eda wants to see you. She's a lovely elderly lady that lives up the mountain with years of knowledge behind her."

Hayley followed the lady outside and up another flight of stairs which led to dirt path.

Veronica came to a sudden stop and turned around. "The trail is steep so new comers can become tired. Tell me if you want a rest."

Eda glanced out her window and saw Veronica leading a young lady towards her house. She rushed out the best she could.

"Madam Eda, this is the new farmer Miss Hayley."

Over the course of the day Hayley became comfortable in Eda's company and grateful that she could stay as they waited for Veronica to finish sorting a farm out.

"It's time to get up," Eda's voice chimed every morning. "Time for training."

With Hayley's farm experience she didn't think the training was needed. However as Eda took her through each bit of knowledge, she learned new things from the experience.

The week was coming to an end. This meant Hayley was free to do whatever she wanted. As she skipped in to the kitchen a strong scent of turnips wafted up her nose.

Hayley slid onto the chair opposite Eda. "I think I'll go to town later, would you like me to pick anything up for you?"

Madam Eda shook her head. "No thanks dearie. I'm all stocked up. Eat up. Mrs Veronica mentioned that your farm is ready and will help you move in."

 **This is a short chapter, my other ones will be longer. I will try my best to update regularly. I have a lot of editing to do for this story but wanted to post a chapter as I'm new to this site.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's another chapter.**

 **Thankyou to the people that have been visiting/viewing my profile and story. I hope it's grabbed your attention and you're going to keep reading. :)**

 **I had this chapter ready to post yesterday but came down with a horrible migraine so I couldn't post it because I felt terrible. This one is longer and it begins with a tour from Klaus. I've tried to make it short so it keeps you interested. Near the end is where more of my story comes into it.**

 _New People_

 **2nd Week - Spring**

Hayley was sat at the table in her new house, it was small and verging on empty, however the essentials were there. It was comfy and that's all that mattered. The only thing that played on her mind; it was lonely.

Like someone had read her mind there was a knock at the door. Hayley rushed to answer thinking it would be Eda or Veronica. She came face to...well chest, she followed it up. A man with jet black hair stood before her. His flowery scent caught her attention.

"Hello Miss Hayley," he began. "I'm Klaus. Mrs Veronica told me to take you on a tour of Oak Tree's main town."

Hayley took in his gothic style and gentle golden eyes.

"Now?" she asked, glancing around for her shoes.

Klaus nodded. "If you're not busy."

He'd seen the new farmer being escorted the day she arrived. The first week he was aching to give her a tour. He loved showing people around and making sure they'd settled in.

"Actually now's good. I'm not doing anything."

"How are you liking it here," he asked as they began their journey down the mountain.

"It's nice," Hayley replied. "I'm glad you stopped by, it was like you knew I felt a bit lonely in that house."

"I bet it can be up on the mountain," he replied. "Why did you move here?"

For some reason Hayley didn't expect him to ask that. It might have been the gothic style that made her think that he wouldn't care.

"The city I lived in was busy and at times wasn't very safe."

Her words caught his attention.

"I began to not like it at all. I started to look for other places to go. I found an advertisement for a new farmer. The pictures looked great. Seemed nice. It's got everything in a small town. Farming isn't new so I wanted to pick it up again."

Klaus took in what she had to say. "Oh yes Miss Hayley, your safety is important in this town."

Hayley grinned at his statement. Throughout the week she'd felt that this town was extremely safe.

They soon arrived and began the tour from the general store.

"Mister Otmar works in there. You'll find that he'll have the essentials to set you up. You can buy tools, seeds and such."

Klaus led Hayley to the left along the path and down the steps. "This is the western side where you'll find the Antique shop where you'll find Master Mistel and Miss Iris."

Hayley watched as Klaus pointed the the other houses. "Those belong to doctor Marian, Mrs Margot, Mister Jonas and their son Master Lutz."

Hayley grinned and took the information in. Klaus was very good at this tour business.

"That one belongs to the safari ranger Miss Agate. Mrs Veronica will introduce you to her when she arrives back from her trip."

Hayley loved the way he spoke so formally towards and about the others. This made her settle pretty quickly in his company.

"And that one next the Doctor Marian's is mine. Come by whenever you please. I'm mostly in there working on my perfumes."

Ah! That made sense to Hayley. His scent seemed very floral.

"This way Miss Hayley," Klaus called which brought her out of her thoughts.

They moved to past the Carpenters, he said Gunther and Corona lived there, they'd be happy to help out with all sorts of building and renovations.

They both walked further and went up the steps. Hayley recognised the Guild as they the top.

"Maurice and his daughters live in the inn," Klaus started up again and glanced at Hayley. He wasn't sure if she'd become bored as she hadn't said anything but it made him happy to see her nodd after everything he mentioned. Sometimes people became less interested and dropped the tour to explore on their own accord.

"Miss Hayley, please tell me if you'd like me to speed up or go on your own."

Hayley smiled. "No. This is awesome. You're an amazing tour guide."

Klaus returned the smile and went back to explaining the clinic is inside the Guild.

"Doctor Marian is very out there with his style and choices in life. When you meet him, you'll understand. Also Miss Angela works as his assistant nurse."

Actually Hayley wondered why he wasn't introducing everyone as they went round. "Klaus?"

He turned towards her. "Yes Miss Hayley."

"Am I going to meet anyone with this tour."

He wondered if she'd ask that. He scratched his head and replied. "I used to introduce everyone but I cut that out as it took some time. Previous visitors and town's people got dragged down by it so I stopped. Is that ok?"

Hayley nodded. She felt sorry for him. He seemed to really enjoy this.

"Anyway to finish off. Up those steps is Miss Elise's farm and over there that Resturant belongs to Mister Raeger. All these people are very keen to meet you."

He was just about to leave when he turned back. "This was a pleasure that I haven't had in awhile so please come see me another time. I'll show you my work station if you'd like."

Hayley smiled. "Thanks Klaus. I enjoyed your company this morning."

Klaus smiled and continued heading back to work.

Hayley took in a deep breath and decided to head home. She'd work on meeting everyone later.

She made it out of the town to the piedmont to have someone crash into her. Hayley didn't totally understand how it happened.

"Oh my gosh!" This guy with red hair yelled as he ended up flat on his back.

"Are you ok?" Hayley asked, bending down to help him.

Fritz scolded himself, it had been sometime since he ran into the other town folk. On this accasion he clearly wasn't aware of this girl coming out of town. "Yeah. I'm so clumsy sometimes," he sighed.

Raeger was out on his morning walk and began to head back to the Resturant when he heard a heavy thud.

He stood there quietly with his arms crossed. His best friend's clumsiness didn't surprise him at all. It also amused him that he and this new girl hadn't noticed him yet.

"I'm Hayley, the new farmer."

Fritz immediately extended his arm with a huge smile. He'd known that there was a new face around. "Oh man. Granny Eda told me about you. So awesome to finally meet. Fritz by the way."

Eda had mentioned a grandson but Hayley was sure that she heard he was away most of the time. Maybe she meant that he was away with his farm.

"A new farmer hey?"

A soft voice came up the path which stopped Hayley from asking.

They both quickly turned around.

"Raeger, aren't you supposed to be working?" Fritz began. "Ya know, it's nearly 11."

Hayley took in the newer red head. She thought the two could be brothers.

Once Raeger glanced at Hayley. His blue eyes dug into her. A sudden fluttery sensation erupted in her stomach which she couldn't explain. It was different from the flutter of nerves and excitement from moving.

"Anyway...this is Hayley," Fritz introduced, interrupting the silence that clung in the air.

"Nice to meet you," Raeger replied, followed by a smile.

Hayley tried to shake off this sensation to say hello to the guy but it failed. All she could do was smile and wave.

Raeger took his glance away from Hayley's smile. This moment felt really odd for him and it wasn't exactly clear why, so he waved goodbye to the two and headed back to work.

Giorgio had also seen the commotion as he was walking over the bridge. He watched before Raeger had left and continued along the path.

"Oh whose this?"

Hayley's body quickly soaked the confidence back up when she looked at a man wearing a purple suit. He flashed her a calm welcoming smile.

"I'm Hayley."

Giorgio bowed. "Madam Hayley, a pleasure to meet you. Giorgio. I live next to Fritz. I'm trying to help him out with his farm."

 **If you read this far thanks again. I'll work on the next chapter and update when I can.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's a new chapter! I would have updated sooner but my offline life has gotten in the way.**

 **Thanks to Hobo Ghost for the review and suggestion on the last chapter and to any other readers. I appreciate it.**

 _New Flowers_

 **3rd Week - Spring**

"Oh my beautiful flowers."

Hayley heard Giorgio gush as she made her way up to his farm. She had plans with Fritz, and was early so decided to see Giorgio as she waited.

"How you bring me such joy this afternoon." He gently took a rose petal in between his fingers and caressed it.

Hayley still didn't totally understand his huge admiration over these flowers. Hayley knew they were beautiful. However it was weird that a guy could be so in love with flowers.

She coughed to grab his attention. His glance shot up to meet hers.

"Madam Hayley?" He stepped back. "What can I do for you?"

"Not much. I've got plans with Fritz later and came to see you as it's been awhile with the farm an all."

"I'm doing just fine. Flowers are blooming...they are so beautiful."

He smiled. It seemed cheerful enough, however, with a glance at his eyes; sadness flashed past.

"Giorgio, tell me if I'm crossing the line but are you ok? Is there anything I can do?"

Giorgio chuckled. "Madam Hayley, I am well. You are so-"

Hayley darted towards him as he paused to steady himself.

"Actually, Mad-"

"Giorgio," she yelled as he dropped to the ground.

Hayley knelt down beside him. She needed to get help. Marian's clinic wasn't that far away but she didn't want to leave him lying here. She began to decide when she breathed out in relief from Fritz's voice up the path.

"Hayley?" Fritz took one look and rushed over. "What happened?"

"I don't know, he fainted after saying how beautiful his flowers were."

Fritz rubbed his head and a grin crept in. "Ah, that's so Giorgio."

Hayley glanced up. "Fritz a little help please."

"Oh...oh yeah. Sorry."

As soon as Hayley saw the doctor Klaus' words about his life choice came up. If she wasn't told, she'd have thought Marian was female.

"M-M-Marian," came Giorgio's tired voice.

"Honey, you dazed out. You need to take better care of yourself."

"How can I do that when my flowers bloom so much beauty, more than I'll ever have."

Hayley sat behind the curtain and hoped Marian would be gentle.

"Yes. Flowers are lovely but you've got to get a grip. Man up Giorgio," the doctor scolded.

"Err, I'm sorry but can I come in?" Hayley peeked round to interrupt. She didn't like the way Marian spoke to Giorgio.

Giorgio's dull expression from his best friends words lit up as he saw the young farmer.

"Sure honey. I'll leave you to it."

Hayley sat down beside Giorgio. "You need to believe in yourself more."

He glanced down in despair. "But...it's hard when my-"

"Giorgio, Marian's right. It's not good to compare your beauty to flowers. It's not the same beauty. You have shown me so much curtesy since we've met and that's beautiful."

He took a look around the room and sighed. "Oh Madam Hayley, I'm flattered. Those words are true. Flowers are full of beauty but so am I."

"Yes that's it. Have some confidence and faith. You're as beautiful and kind as those flowers of yours. They're so lucky to have your care. It's your beauty they've inherited."

Giorgio stared at her. He never thought about it like that before. "Umm that makes sense...thank you, I feel so much better."

The next morning, Hayley bounded out of bed. She was going to check on how Giorgio was feeling. In all honesty, she was really shocked that he had such low self esteem. He always striked her as a happy go lucky type singing about his flowers.

She knocked, and waited until he opened the door. She was pleased to see him glowing of positivity.

"Madam Hayley, come in. I've got something for you."

As Hayley stepped in he dashed off to the other room. She heard draws being opened and a few rustles before he returned.

"Take these rose seeds."

He pushed a little sachet in her direction. Hayley couldn't accept something that meant so much.

"No, I can't take something so valuable."

Giorgio smiled and gestured the sachet closer. "Madam Hayley, you have no idea how I appreciated your heart filled words yesterday. You deserve them as a huge thank you."

Hayley took the sachet carefully. "Only if you're sure."

Giorgio nodded.

Hayley smiled. "I'll take great care of them."

"I know you will Madam."

Back at the farm Hayley watered the roses she'd planted. She placed the watering can down and Eda came by in the distance with her beloved cow, Hanako.

"I'm so sorry dear," she began once she was closer. "Hanako seems to be a bit down since you've left. You should take her."

"What?"

Hayley didn't understand why Eda would do this. She loved this cow.

"It's ok. I only live next door. I'll come by to see her."

"But Eda, I can just buy one from the depot markets."

Eda shook her head. "No no. Hanako wouldn't have that. She got quite fond of you. I trust she's in good hands."

Hayley went to reply but got stopped by the cow's sudden sad glance. Hayley soon came around and took Hanako to the barn.

Eda followed Hayley and grinned at how happy Hanako looked in the young farmer's company again.

"She loves it already," Eda gushed. "Hayley dear, try your best to form a bond with her. You should enter the Livestock Expo on Friday."

Yes, Hayley had seen posters advertising. Without any animal she wondered if she'd just go and watch. Eda must have given Hanako because of this as well.

"Isn't it a bit too soon for that?"

"It all depends on your bond and how you take care of your animals. These festivals are great to socialise even without winning. The town's folk are very pleased in whatever the outcome is. Winning is great. However, taking part is the best."

The day had arrived. The town bustled with people heading to the depot.

Hayley had tried so hard to form that bond with Hanako but it wasn't showing today.

She stood behind the cow, giving it gentle pushes to make it walk onto the stage.

"Hanako, come on," Hayley sighed.

"Hello, you're the new farmer about town?"

Hayley stopped to look up at a man in a yellow coat. She'd seen him now and again on her daily visit. They'd never actually spoken til today.

"Yes, I'm Hayley," she chirped, slightly breathless from the cow's stubborn behaviour.

The man smiled and patted Hanako. "Maurice."

She remembered that name from Klaus' tour.

"It's lovely to meet you. You can come visit the Inn. My daughters are around here somewhere. Anyway, you seem to be struggling with this Madam, can I help?"

Hayley took a deep breath and nodded. "I just need her on the stage."

Hayley noticed Raeger in the crowd during the event. Of course he'd be here.

Afterwards Hayley found herself lost in her mind as she gazed at the tall redhead. He was deep in conversation with a shorter girl in a yellow dress.

A weird sensation rushed through her at the thought that this girl might be his girlfriend, they seemed to get along really well.

"Hayley?"

Hayley reluctantly pulled herself out of the long gaze to see a tall blonde female with purple eyes. "Y-yes that's me."

"Oh good," she cheered. "Klaus told me about you. I'm Iris."

The conversation didn't last long as Veronica's voice boomed out the results. Hayley came last. Which was expected. Hanako wasn't enjoying this like the other cows were. Hayley decided to take her home.

 **I'm hoping to get the next update up soon but as life is a bit hectic for me at the moment I'm not fully focused on the story but please bare with me if the updates don't come regularly as hoped. I will get round to posting eventually. :)**


End file.
